The End
by No More Masquerade
Summary: Spoilers: Pein has come to Konoha looking for Naruto, who is still at Myouboku Mountain in training. "Our target is the nine-tails. Kill any and all shinobi that get in our way". No one will see mercy when confronted by Madara's wrath. One-shot. Language.


**The End**

One-shot/Spoilers

This is just my idea of the end of _Naruto_. You won't be able to fully understand it unless you've read the entire manga.

* * *

"I'll ask one last time." His piercing eyes, with all their rings of color, locked onto her young, infuriated face. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade shook the ground, sending him and his summon into a massive crack. "You'll never know, even if you're cursing your lack of knowledge over my dead body. I'll never tell!" She brought her fists to the ground in rage.

Pein dismissed his summon and stood his ground before her.

"If you fail to tell me, I will make his downfall a painful one. Perhaps similar to that of your student." He waved a hand in the direction of one of the lifeless bodies lying face-down in the ashes of the town. Her cheery, pink hair reminded the world of the happiness she once shared with others.

Tears flowed down Tsunade's cheeks.

"Where is he?" Pein said again, stepping forward. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

_I will never tell._

Tsunade brought out her kunai.

"You've destroyed my entire village and killed every last civilian and ninja. There's but one person who can tell you where he is, and that is me."

She brought the kunai to her heart.

"Fool," Pein hissed, rushing at her.

She grimaced and fell to the ground.

"Where is he?" Pein demanded, shaking her trembling body.

Tsunade brought her hands away from the kunai.

"Live, Naruto. Live and smile."

Her eyes lost their focus.

Pein threw her dead body to the side.

"Idiot," he hissed.

He looked about his many selves from each perspective.

The town was deserted and half destroyed.

"Yours was the best fight, Hokage-sama," said Pein, walking away from her body.

He returned to the Akatsuki head-quarters.

"He's no where to be found," he said simply.

Madara glanced at Sasuke, who stared uninterestedly at the group.

"Very well. Sasuke," said Madara, turning to him. "It seems there is no village for you to get revenge on, as Pein has taken care of it."

Sasuke scowled. Madara understood.

Revenge is sweeter when it is completed with your own hands.

"There is, however, one person left."

Sasuke made no move to react.

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . "

Sasuke stood beside Team Taka as they waited within the village.

"Some helluva village you got here, Sasuke," said Suigetsu, sitting on the remains of a chimney. "So, where's the Kyuubi kid?"

"He will come," Sasuke said simply.

"What _is _that smell?" Karin said in disgust, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Rotting flesh," said Juugo, shifting under his cloak.

"From Pein's massacre?" asked Karin, glancing at Sasuke. "He must really have killed everyone."

Sasuke rolled a shoulder slightly.

"Let's go check it out!" said Suigetsu, hopping to his feet. "There must be, like, hundreds of bodies!"

"No," said Sasuke, staring stonily at the building that still stood across from them.

"C'mon!" Suigetsu growled, shaking Sasuke's shoulder. "You're always bossing us around; let's have some fun, for once!"

"Don't touch Sasuke!" Karin snapped.

"This is fun?" said Juugo, glancing doubtfully at Suigetsu.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll make it a game! Whoever finds the most people with open eyes wins!"

"Suigetsu, that's enough," said Sasuke.

"No way, man, I'm going!" he turned away and headed down the gloomy road.

"Suigetsu!" Karin shrieked chasing after him. "Listen to Sasuke!"

"No way!" Suigetsu shouted, picking up the pace as Karin ran behind him.

"Hey, guys," said Juugo slowly, heading towards them.

Sasuke frowned and followed at last.

Ahead of him, Suigetsu's laughter died away, and he whistled long and loud.

"Ugh," said Karin. "It smells _gross _around here."

Sasuke gripped Juugo's shoulder as he twitched, and his movement ceased.

As he stepped up beside Juugo, Sasuke looked across the battlefield.

"Ha ha, look at this fag!" shouted Suigetsu, holding up a body as if it were a shirt. "He's wearing a belly shirt!"

Karin looked at the body. "He was kinda cute," she said shortly.

"You know him, Sasuke?" said Suigetsu.

"I've seen him," he said, looking away.

"He's so gay, it's gross to touch him." Suigetsu tossed the body back on the ground.

"Have some respect for the dead!" Karin growled.

"Whatever!" said Suigetsu, picking through the bodies. "Hey, I found a guy with _one _eye open!" He kicked the body so that it was on its back. "Hey, hey, Sasuke! This guy has that funky eye you have!"

Karin glanced sympathetically at Sasuke. "A family member?"

Sasuke was rigged. He said nothing.

"He's wearing a mask!" said Suigetsu. "Wonder what's behind it?"

He bent down.

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted.

Suigetsu looked up. "What? C'mon, maybe he has warts!"

"Touch him again, and I will kill you." Sasuke's voice was knife-sharp and ice-cold.

"Fine, fine . . . " Suigetsu moved on.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" said Karin, touching his shoulder. "Did you know him?"

Sasuke swept her hand from his shoulder.

"Fat guy . . . fatt_er _guy . . . ha ha, another homo. Oh, Jesus, that one's wearing a green jumpsuit! There's two of them! Oh my god, what losers!" Suigetsu continued to sort through all the bodies. "Oh! Another one with open eyes! Man, look at her jugs . . . they're huge . . . Oh, man, that one over there is hot . . . "

"Suigetsu, get out of there! You're bugging Sasuke!" Karin shouted.

"OK, just one more." Suigetsu lifted one last body by the shoulders. "This your sister, Karin?" he laughed. "Pink hair, red hair. She's kinda ugly, though."

"No," Karin snapped. "Put that down and get your ass over here."

"What— " Suigetsu began.

"Bring her over here," Sasuke said in a low, stony voice.

"Your girlfriend?" said Suigetsu, dragging the limp body back to Sasuke.

He dropped it sloppily at his feet.

Sasuke looked down at the pale, bloodied face.

Karin looked to Sasuke carefully. "Who is she?"

Sasuke knelt down and wiped the blood and dirt from the hard flesh.

"You have bad taste, man," said Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu," said Juugo.

Suigetsu shrugged.

Sasuke stood and looked towards a silver-haired body.

"Bring the man with the Sharingan to me, Suigetsu."

"Yeah, yeah."

Suigetsu dropped the body beside the girl.

Sasuke knelt down and cleaned up what was showing of the face.

He brushed his fingers over the open eye.

"Sasuke," Karin said softly.

"They were important," Sasuke said simply, staring down at their peaceful faces.

"Did you want to bury them?" Karin whispered.

"Nature will do that." Sasuke turned away from the bodies.

Back at their post, the four of them waited, perhaps for days.

"This shit is _boring_," Suigetsu groaned, sloshing his water around in his cup.

"You're so _annoying_," Karin shouted, shoving Suigetsu off of the chimney.

"Quiet," said Sasuke, holding up a hand.

The two looked up.

"Someone's here," said Karin, touching her glasses. "A tailed beast."

"Helloooo?" shouted a voice at the village gates. "Wh-where is . . . everyone?"

Suigetsu snickered.

Karin smacked him.

"Remain completely silent," said Sasuke. "Do not move unless you're at the risk of being seen. Do not fight if you confront him."

"Anyone?" the voice shouted. His footsteps echoed through the village. "Hello? I said 'hello'!"

"Stay here," said Sasuke, walking towards the sound of the footsteps.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan? Sai? Yamato-sensi? Anyone?" The footsteps became faster, and Sasuke concealed himself as he followed.

"Tsunade-baachan? Shikamaru? Chouji? Ino? Hello? Kiba, Akamaru! Helloooo! Hello?" The voice became more urgent. "Helloooo? I'm home! Shino? Hinata? Iruka-sensei? Oi, The Great Naruto-sama is home from his intense training!"

He was running.

Sasuke kept up, running soundlessly along the roof tops, amongst the ruins, and down paralleling streets.

Naruto reached the battle field.

Sasuke watched carefully.

Naruto stopped as soon as he could see what he was looking at.

He looked to Kakashi and Sakura, side-by-side.

He stepped carefully towards them and fell to his knees.

His sobs shook the air.

"Wh-wh . . . "

Orange chakra bubbled forth from him and a tail of chakra swished behind him.

Sasuke waited.

After what could have been hours, the chakra disappeared.

Naruto continued to cry.

Slowly, carefully, Sasuke came down into the street behind Naruto.

Naruto did not move, aside from his quivering and jerking sobs.

Sasuke looked out at the battle field.

His eyes glassed over, and he saw only gray, brown, and orange, blurred as one.

"Naruto."

Naruto did not stand and did not look around.

"I'll kill you," he said, digging his fingers into the red cloth of Sakura's shirt. "I don't care, _I'll kill you_!"

"It's me."

Naruto turned his head.

He locked eyes with Sasuke. "You . . . "

Sasuke shook his head.

A tear managed to slip down his cheek.

Naruto turned away, hunched over the still bodies.

A sob erupted from him throat.

Sasuke stood behind him.

A feeling of remorse caused his mask to fall to his feet.

Tears fell from his eyes freely.

"What will you do?" said Sasuke.

"I-I'll . . . I'll kill the bastard that did this!"

"That sounds familiar."

A squirrel skittered across the battlefield.

"I'll revive this village. I'll get help from the Sand. We'll rebuild . . . We'll . . . "

He sobbed.

Sasuke knelt down beside Naruto.

He looked into the lifeless, sleeping faces.

He looked to Naruto's wet, dirty face, stricken with pain and fear.

"I'll help."

Naruto looked up.

Their lonely gazes met.

"You're all I have!" Naruto wailed, throwing his arms around Sasuke, sobbing.

Sasuke held on.

_We can make it_.

They never made it.

**The End**

* * *

Hrmm . . .

That's not how I _want _it to end, really. I like happy endings as much as the next person. But, I was playing off the idea that Pein would be going to Konoha, looking for Naruto, who wasn't there, since he's doing his senjutsu training.

I was really lazy on this fic. I just wanted to get my idea down. I wanted as little emotion in it as possible, so there's very little description.

Make what you will out of the last line. I know what I think it means, but if you think something else, why not tell me? I'd like to hear your ideas.


End file.
